


The Fall

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando doesn't feel well, luckily Luke is around....
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> For [Goldengayluke](https://goldengayluke.tumblr.com/) as part of my Winter Fic Giveaway.

Lando shivered, and not just because of the brutal cold weather on the planet, he was pretty sure he was getting sick. He’d be alright though. Probably. Hopefully.

Luke peered at him, a worried expression on his face, as if he could sense that Lando was ill. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” He paused, turning his head slowly to look at Luke. “Well, no. I’m not sure I am. As much as I would love if there were two of you. I’m pretty sure there shouldn’t be.”

“Two?” Luke waved his hand in front of Lando’s face, concerned. “You’re seeing double?”

“Y-yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Yes. Two. Of you. Two gorgeous Jedi knights with frowning faces.” It wasn’t good, Lando knew that of course, but still….two Lukes? It was a beautiful sight.

“That’s- …not good.” Luke echoed Lando’s thoughts and reached for his comms device. “I’ll call a medic.”

“No! It’s … I’m-” He was going to say ‘fine’, even though he clearly wasn’t, but he couldn’t finish his sentence due to the fact his knees gave way. The floor looked hard and unforgiving. _Oh, this is gonna hurt_ , he thought, hoping he wouldn’t injure himself too much when he hit the floor. But he didn’t. Because Luke caught him in his arms.

“It’s ok, I’ve got you.” Luke murmured, holding Lando close.

“You….you caught me.” Lando whispered in surprise. Although, he wasn’t sure _why_ he was surprised. Luke was the heroic sort, catching people in his arms probably came natural.

“Of course. Just like you caught me, remember?” Luke said softly, gently rubbing circles on Lando’s back.

“Oh…yeah. How…how could I forget? Hell of a first meeting.” Lando’s voice was hoarse, his throat sore, but he was instantly reminded of that moment. He hadn’t realised at the time just how important that moment would become, how that dramatic first meeting would lead to the most wonderful relationship he’d ever been in.

Meanwhile, while Lando reminisced, Luke had reached for his comms device with his free hand and had called a medic, before placing it back on his belt.

“Won’t be long.” Luke slowly lowered Lando to the ground, carefully holding him steady, so that the two of them sat side by side. Luke pulled Lando close, letting him rest his head on Luke’s shoulder.

“Ok.” Lando relaxed into Luke’s embrace, and shivered again. He could feel the warmth from Luke, but it made no impact, he was freezing.

“Cold?”

“Yeah.” Lando whispered, his voice almost going completely.

Luke untied his cape and placed it around Lando’s shoulders, tucking the thick fabric so it kept the icy wind out, before hugging him close again. They sat in comfortable silence, as snow began to softly fall, and waited for the medic. Lando hoped they took they’re time, it was quite romantic.

“Romantic?” Luke asked.

“Oh, did I say that out loud?” Lando didn’t think he had spoken, but apparently he had. It seemed he was more out of it than he realised.

“Yes. And this isn’t exactly what I’d call romantic.” Luke replied.

“You. Me. Under one cape. Snow. It’s nice.”

“You’re forgetting the part where we’re waiting for a medic because you collapsed.”

“Well, nothing’s ever perfect.”

Despite how worried he was, Luke couldn’t help but laugh. Lando smiled, and drifted off into a light sleep, safe in Luke’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
